With recent development of techniques for game contents, the game industry has been established as one of the culture contents. Particularly, the game market of mobile terminals is growing as time goes on. Further, as the hardware performance of mobile terminals such as smart phones is improved, the quality of games that are available in the mobile terminals is being improved day by day.
As the game quality level of the mobile terminals is increased, a technique for controlling various game effects when a game is performed in a mobile terminal has already sufficiently been acquired. However, users feel many difficulties in manipulating the mobile terminals to control various game effects.
Each of the mobile terminals has not only predetermined kinds of input signals but also a small size in terms of its characteristics, so it is not easy for the users to provide inputs for game manipulations. As a result, the game quality of the mobile terminals is improved, while the kinds of the games that can be played in the mobile terminals are limited.
Particularly, for real-time games that require real-time manipulation such as sports games, role-playing games, and the like, it is difficult to perform quick manipulation through the mobile terminals. So, the users have mainly enjoyed turn-based games, strategy games, and the like through the mobile terminals.
With the high usage of the mobile terminals, it has been increasingly required to develop the technique for diversifying the kinds of the games that can be performed in the mobile terminals by facilitating difficult manipulation even in the mobile terminals to offer fun for the users.